Ylisstol University
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: Robin and her twin brother Ross have just started college at Ylisstol University. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters**

**This is my first story, feel free to point out any mistakes! :)**

**This takes place in a modern AU, hopefully you all like it!**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**

* * *

"Robin!" her twin brother Ross yelled. "Get up, or you'll miss the University Meet n' Greet!"

Robin groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock you dimwit!" he said, running around their new flat trying to find his things.

Robin bolted out of her bed. "Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she complained. She rummaged through her boxes managing to find leggings, shorts, and a t-shirt. _Meh,_ she thought to herself. _It'll have to do._

"Robin!" Ross yelled once more. "You have ten minutes or I'm leaving without you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist!" she sassed. Running into her bathroom she brushed her teeth and took a shower as quick as she could. Putting on her clothes and brushing through her black hair she asked," How much longer?"

"Two minutes," Ross answered from the kitchen.

Whispering profanities under her breath Robin rummaged through the boxes to find her sneakers. She was like an Olympic runner the way she sprinted from room to room. "I'm done," she announced proudly.

He brother looked at her outfit and shook his head. "You're going out dressed like that?"

"Yes, yes I am," she told him.

"Your funeral," Ross said. "You'll end up hanging with the weird kids."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They headed out the door and Robin looked at her brother giving him her best puppy face. "Can I drive?" she asked. "I won't scratch your car, I promise!"

Ross sighed handing her the car keys, "Sure."

She drove them to Ylisstol University, keeping her promise of no scratches on her brother's car.

After they got out of the car her brother turned to face her pretending to use a fake microphone. "How does it feel Miss. Banks to be at the greatest school in all of Ylisse?"

Robin fanned her neck with her hand an answered dramatically, "I just might faint from the excitement!" Then she did pretend to faint hoping her brother would catch her, but it wasn't her brother with their arms around her waist.

Dull blue eyes looked down at her, and asked sincerely, "Are you okay?"

Robin quickly wiggled out of his arms and brushed herself off answering, "Yeah." She looked at him straight in the eye and thought, _damn._ He had beautiful blue hair that went with his eyes. Not to mention that he was pretty muscular.

Her brother coughed breaking their eye contact and stare right at him. "Hey, Chrom, haven't seen you in a while." They gave each other that weird bro hug and instantly started chatting.

"Chrom!" a girl with blond pigtails yelled, running towards them. "Lon'qu… is… asking… about… your… party," she said gasping, trying to catch her breath.

Chrom laughed at her lack of athletic ability. "Tell him it's at my place, OK Lissa?"

Lissa looked straight at Robin and said, "Hi! Are you friends with my brother?"

Robin shook her head, "Actually, I just met him."

"Sorry about her. The delicate one over here is my younger sister, Lissa," Chrom told me. "Ross I'm sure you remember her."

Lissa glared at her brother. "I am not delicate!" she fumed, but she instantly perked up when she saw Ross. "Ross!" she squealed giving him a hug.

Ross laughed and hugged her back. "So I guess you're starting freshman year, huh?" Lissa blushed and nodded.

Lissa looked up with sudden realization. "I have to go tell Lon'qu about your party! Bye… uh I never asked your name."

"It's Robin."

"Bye Robin! Bye Ross!" Lissa shouted as she ran away.

Chrom shook his head at her, and then turned to Robin. "I never saw you at Ylisstol Private, and I think I would remember you."

Both Robin and Ross flinched. This wasn't exactly their favorite topic. "That's because I didn't get in," Robin said as calm as she could.

Chrom looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "What are you majoring in?"

"Music, but I'm minoring in Dance," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Chrom asked.

Robin's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why, is that a problem?"

"It's just that you don't exactly strike me as the kind of girl who likes music and dancing," he said cautiously.

Robin squinted at him. "And why is that?" she questioned. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ross rapidly shaking his head as if warning Chrom.

"Umm," Chrom hesitated.

"Chrom!" a girl with brown hair yelled. As she ran towards him she tripped over her high heels.

Chrom sighed in relief. "Sumia, are you alright?" he asked the girl.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay," Sumia replied stuttering and blushing. She looked at Robin and tilted her head to the side. "What's your name?"

"I'm Robin, and I'm guessing you're Sumia," she replied.

Sumia nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you, and it's nice to see you again Ross." Sumia looked at me with a smile. Her smile said, "Nice to meet you," but her eyes said something else. She looked over her shoulder and shouted out to a red headed girl. "Sorry, I gotta go say hi to Cordelia, but I'll catch you guys later."

Robin looked Chrom and said, "So, about what you were saying earlier." She saw Chrom gulp.

"You, ah, just don't seen, how do I say this? Ladylike?" Chrom said hesitantly.

Ross face palmed, and Robin looked at him with disbelief. "Excuse me?!" she said loudly.

"No! I mean- I didn't mean- not like that!" he stammered.

"So, Chrom, did they teach you manners at your fancy private school?" Robin asked. Ross snickered.

"Yeah, a whole term," he answered.

"Maybe, you should repeat that term," Robin snapped.

"It's just that my image of a lady is someone who is perfumed and pretty, and- hey Robin why are you picking up that rock?"

"I'm thinking if I hit you hard enough I'll fix your eyesight."

"N-no wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha… ha? …Gotta go look around campus!" he said speeding away.

Robin turned to her brother who was laughing and clutching his stomach. "I can't believe he ran away!" she fumed. "What kind of friends do you have anyway?"

"Well little sister, you could always beat him up at his party," he joked. Robin smirked. "Wait, you're not actually thinking of doing that are you?" Robin rolled her eyes at him. She just needed to call a certain red headed friend of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its character.**

**Hey guys! It's late here in the US, but I couldn't hold off posting this chapter until tomorrow!**

**As always reviews are appreciated!**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**

* * *

Robin sat in her room anxiously awaiting the arrival of her friend. The girl she was relying on was confident, and also knew how to work a curling iron.

"Robin!" her brother yelled from the front door. "Your friend is here!"

Robin shot up off her bed and ran to the doorway only to be tackled by a big German Shepard.

"Minerva, what is wrong with you?" Her friend scolded her pet.

Robin laughed, "It's alright Cherche, I haven't seen her in forever!"

Cherche, not wanting waste time, grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her up. "Where's your room?" she asked. Robin led her down the tiny hallway moving to the first door on the left. Cherche rolled her eyes at the stacks of boxes that were left untouched. "Only you could sleep in a room like this," she said shaking her head. "Anyway, how much time do we have left?"

Robin checked the clock on her wall. "Three hours, give or take."

Cherche rapidly pulled things out of her bag. "That doesn't give us much time." Then she pulled out a pretty blue dress. "Here, put this on with scented lotion."

Robin scoffed. "I don't own any scented lotions." Cherche didn't even look up, she just handed her a bottle. Robin ran to her bathroom and put the dress and lotion. She smelled a lot like vanilla, which she didn't really mind. But the dress, that was a different story. The dress had lace on the sides showing her skin, and it was just plain uncomfortable. She walked out tugging at the sides and Cherche gasped.

"Aw, Robin you look beautiful. I don't know why you don't wear dresses more often," she said.

"Because they're uncomfortable," Robin grumbled.

"Come sit over here a let me curl your hair," Cherche demanded.

Robin sighed and sat down on her bed while Cherche plugged in the curling iron. Her brother Ross stood at the doorway laughing at how uncomfortable his sister looked. "Ross get out!" Robin yelled. Ross put his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away.

Cherche giggled at the two siblings acting like children. "Anyway, why did you want to dress up?" Cherche asked.

Robin started, "This guy told me I wasn't ladylike-."

Cherche gasped and interrupted her. "He what?!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to prove a point. Teach him a lesson you know? What about you, still dating that Virion kid?"

Cherche sighed, "No, he was busy chasing after Sully."

Robin felt bad for her friend. "I'm sorry Cher, I'm sure you'll find someone better."

"Whatever," Cherche shrugged. She turned off the curling iron a put it aside. "Tada!" she said doing jazz hands.

Robin hugged her. "Thank you so much Cherche. I don't what I'd do without you!"

"You'd probably be dead," Cherche said smirking. "But I still need to do your makeup."

Groaning, Robin replied, "Do I have to?" All Cherche did was nod her head.

* * *

Chrom looked at his sister. "Lissa, can't you go to that sleepover party instead?"

Lissa pouted, "But I want to stay here!"

Chrom shook his head. "You're in high school, so you can't go to a college party. And I'm older so what I say goes."

Lissa stomped her foot angrily. "Fine, but I'm going to have my friends over next week, and there's nothing you can do about it!" She got up and started shoving things into an overnight bag.

"Okay Lissa, whatever you say," Chrom told her sarcastically. As soon as Lissa left the entertainment arrived, Chrom had hired a band. While the band was setting up their stuff the first few guests arrived. Eventually, his house was packed with college kids drinking cheap beer and dancing. A few people he didn't even know said, "Hi," or "How's it going?" to him.

Chrom felt someone lightly tap his shoulder. He spun around to see Ross, and two other girls. One had black hair and was looking down so he couldn't see her face, and the other was a red head, smiling and waving.

"Hey, cool party bro," Ross said. "How'd you get the live band?"

Chrom waved his hand as if it were nothing. "My sister knew them," he responded. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

Ross smiled. He pointed to the red head. "That's Cherche." Then he pointed to the girl with black hair. "I'm pretty sure this one doesn't need an introduction."

Chrom was confused until he saw her face. "Robin?" he said shocked.

"Mm hm," she said nodding. Then she smirked, "Miss me since this morning?" Robin feigned confusion. "You ran off so fast I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Chrom was speechless, but he quickly recovered, "You look-," he started but Robin stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Hold that thought," she said batting her lashes. "I have a friend I have to say hi to." Robin quickly took off yelling, "Gaius!"

Chrom turned around to see who this 'Gaius' was. He saw a red haired man with a lollipop in his mouth. He heard Ross mutter under his breath, "I hate that guy."

Chrom asked, "Why do you hate him?"

Ross replied, "He flirts with Robin constantly, it's annoying."

Cherche lightly punched Ross in the shoulder. "Lighten up! He's just joking around with her."

"Why doesn't he like my sister then?!" Ross huffed.

Cherche shook her head. "I swear you're bipolar. Anyway, I'm going to go see what they're doing." Cherche ran off to go meet up with Robin and Gaius.

Suddenly the music stopped. The man with a guitar announced, "Alright everyone, grab someone special because it's about to get real slow."

Chrom heard a soft voice behind him. "C-Chrom do you, uh, do you want to dance?" He looked at the person talking to him only to find out it was Sumia.

He just shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not much of a dancer."

Sumia tried to hide her disappointment. Ross noticed her sad look and offered, "I'll dance with you Sumia." She visibly brightened up and took his hand.

After Sumia left Robin walked up to him. "Care to finish that conversation over a dance?" she asked.

Chrom fought his urge to accept. After all, what kind of person would he be if he said no to one girl and yes to the other? "I don't dance," was all he said.

Robin, not wanting to take no for an answer, grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. "Don't worry, I'll show you," she told him, winking. Robin grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders, and then she placed her head on his chest. He seemed uncomfortable, so she tried hard not to laugh at how nervous he was.

Chrom tried his best to move with the music. He only stepped on her foot a few times. She just laughed it off and told him not to worry. He stepped on her foot again and said, "Sorry."

Robin let go and told him, "Keep trying and you'll get it eventually." Gaius tapped her on the shoulders and asked her to dance. She turned to Chrom and said, "Talk to you later, okay?"

Chrom tried his best not to be jealous of Gaius and his much, much better dance skills. While Gaius laughed with Robin he tried his best to hide his frown, just like Sumia.

* * *

**Oh Robin, you're just as bad as Inigo!**

**Poor Sumia and Chrom :( Hopefully it gets better for the two of them!**

**If I made any spelling mistakes feel free to point them out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ross followed Sumia's stare, and found out she was staring at Chrom. This wasn't surprising to him at all, even in high school he would catch her staring with goo-goo eyes in Chrom's direction. Ross asked her, "Why don't you ask him out?"

Sumia jumped up in surprise at Robin's question. The poor girl almost tripped. She blushed and stuttered, "I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

Ross rolled his eyes. "You're so obvious, but he's so dense. The perfect couple," he told her sarcastically.

Sumia thought about her and Chrom as a couple drifting off into a daydream completely ignoring his sarcasm. Unluckily, Ross snapped his fingers in front of her face making her lose her train of thought.

"Can we dance closer to Robin?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Gaius. "I don't want that kid making a move on my sister."

Sumia giggled at his overprotectiveness and nodded her head in agreement. They slowly danced over there and heard Robin's conversation.

"…my place, have a beer, and watch a movie?" Robin said to Gaius.

Gaius smirked and started, "I think that can be arra-."

"Movies and beer, count me in," Ross told them.

Robin spun around to face her twin brother. "Cool kids only, guess you can't go."

"How are you gonna get there? I have the car keys," he shot back.

"Gaius has a car, he'll take me," she told him.

"No," Ross said to Robin.

What do you mean no?" Robin asked her voice getting louder.

Gaius stepped in, "Don't worry I'll just drop her off."

"Like hell you will," Ross told the red-haired boy.

Sumia who had been standing quietly next to the three of them spoke up, "All of you, quiet!" Then she blushed realizing all eyes were on her. "I can go with them."

Chrom who had been standing off to the side for the majority of the conversation spoke up, "I can take her home."

Gaius turned to him, "Don't worry Blue, I got this under control."

Ross yelled at Gaius, "Don't come near my sister again!"

Robin gasped. "You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!"

At this point, a large group of people stared at them watching the fight unfold. Chrom told them, "Nothing to see here. Carry on with your lives," he said laughing nervously. He faced Robin realizing she was lip-locking with Gaius to prove her point.

Now Ross's face was completely red. He pulled Robin off of Gaius, and he pulled his fist back.

Everyone's eyes were wide, but luckily Chrom caught his wrist just in time. Robin pulled Gaius outside, no doubt heading towards his car.

"Don't go after them, "Chrom commanded him.

"Who knows what he's going to do with my sister!" Ross fumed.

"Nothing she doesn't want to do," Chrom said as calm as he could.

This did not calm Ross down. In fact, this only seemed to make him angrier. "Well who knows what she wants to do!"

After Chrom attempted to calm Ross down, Cherche walked up to them. "Ross, shut the hell up," she told him." Ross obeyed knowing it was hopeless to argue. "Now take deep breaths." He did as he was told until his face returned to its normal color. "Now, drive me home." He sighed and took the car keys out of his pocket.

* * *

Robin turned to face Gaius. "I'm sorry; I totally ruined your night."

Gaius kept his eyes on the road and replied, "Don't worry about it Bubbles, you made it a hell of a lot more interesting." Then he asked nervously, "Do you think he knows about what we did?"

Robin groaned. "I hope not."

This made Gaius sigh in relief. "That's good."

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Robin asked him.

"You realize I live in a one bedroom apartment, right?" he asked her.

"You have a couch don't you?" she questioned.

"Yes, but-"Gaius started.

"Good," was all Robin said, and the rest of the trip to his apartment they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Welcome to my humble home," he said opening the door. The place was slightly messy, but Robin didn't care. She flopped onto the couch only to hear Gaius say, "I don't think so Bubbles," as he lifted her up over his shoulder.

Robin laughed at his playfulness. She felt her back hit his bed as he headed towards the couch. "Wait," she called out.

"Yes Bubbles?" he asked her.

"Stay," she told him yawning.

Gaius plopped down next to her and she put her head on his chest. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked chuckling.

"Don't push your luck," was the last thing Robin said before she fell asleep.

* * *

Ross heard the front door open. Robin trudged into the kitchen not saying a word. "Where were you last night?" he questioned.

"I slept in an alleyway," she said sarcastically.

"I know you were with Gaius," Ross told his sister.

"If you knew why did you ask?" Robin asked him walking over to the fridge.

Ross sighed, "Look, I know you're angry about last night. I'm sorry about that."

Robin felt the urge to apologize as well. Having an internal struggle with herself she faced him and settled with a, "Save it for somebody who cares."

Ross tried not to laugh at her confused face, and took it as a mental apology. "You have class in two hours, don't forget."

Robin grumbled something under her breath as she took out a pop tart. Ross snatched it away from her despite the protests, and headed to his first class. Robin pulled out her cell phone as soon as Ross left. She dialed Cherche's number, one she knew by heart.

"Hello?" Cherche asked.

Robin blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"I guessing this is Robin, who doesn't need to be sorry," Cherche said.

"But I ditched you!" Robin yelled through the phone.

"I'm angry because you never said you liked Gaius."

Robin groaned, "I don't"

"Okay," Cherche said sarcastically. Then she added, "Don't you guys have a history together?"

Robin felt bad she had lie to her friend. "Nope," was all she said before saying, "I have to go, I have to unpack all my stuff."

"I can help," Cherche offered.

"That's alright, I'm not disabled you know."

* * *

**Do you like Robin and Gaius? I don't dislike them but their not my favorite...**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update I was in New York with my grandparents who don't have WiFi.**

**If I made any mistakes feel free to point them out!**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

_One week later…_

Robin had barely made it through all her classes. _They should call it much harder high school,_ she thought to herself. Her train of thought was broken by her brother screaming at her as he got closer.

Ross lightly tapped his sister on the shoulder when he reached her. Robin turned around with an annoyed look asking him what he needed.

"My friends are coming over tonight so don't invite any of yours," he told her.

Robin sighed. "Can I at least invite Olivia? I met her in one of my classes."

"Um, sure?" he said making it sound more like a question then an answer. "Party tonight, don't forget!" he said running off.

"Wait!" Robin called out as she started chasing him. "I need a ride home!"

By time she got to the parking lot her brother was long gone. _Crap, _she thought. _I have to take the bus. _She fished through her pockets for change as she walked towards the bus stop. Robin looked down for a second to count her money and bumped into someone and dropped all of it. "Hey, watch where you're-, "she started and looked up to face the person. "Chrom?"

He laughed at her earlier hostility. "Hey Robin," he told her squatting down to help her pick of her money. "What's with all the dimes?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "I have to take the bus because Ross ditched me."

Chrom met her gaze. "I could give you a ride home," he suggested getting up and offered her his hand.

She accepted his offer and grabbed his hand so he could pull her up. They walked towards his car and when they got there Robin noticed two other people were there. One of them had a short, red pixie cut and the other had slightly messy brown hair. "Who are they?" she asked.

"They're Frederick and Sully," Chrom told her. He noticed the worried look on her face. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "They'll love you.

"I sure as hell hope it's not tough love," she muttered under her breath hoping Chrom didn't hear her.

"Sully, Frederick, I'd like you meet Robin," Chrom said.

Sully flicked her head forward as a sign of acknowledgement. "What's up?" she said casually.

Frederick was much more polite, at first. "Pleasure to meet you," he told her, shaking her hand. He looked at her suspiciously. "How long have you known Chrom?"

Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "About a week, why?"

"Nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"If you have a problem you might as well say it," Robin snapped.

The one with red hair, presumably Sully, laughed, "I like her. She's got backbone."

Frederick ignored Sully's comment. "It's just that _some _people use Chrom for his connections."

"Frederick!" Chrom scolded.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robin shot back.

"Exactly what I said," Frederick replied smirking.

"Enough!" Chrom shouted loudly causing Robin and Frederick to look at him.

"You know what, I'll take the bus," Robin told him.

She started to walk away but Chrom caught her wrist. "Stay," he said much softer than before.

Robin bit her lip. Then she hesitantly answered, "Only because you asked nicely."

Chrom turned to Frederick and said through grinded teeth, "Frederick was just leaving anyway."

Sully hit Frederick on the stomach and he winced. "I'll go with you Freddy," she told him. They began to walk away and Sully held up her fingers in a peace sign. "Later."

Robin pretended not to notice Frederick's harsh glare. "Chrom?"

He turned to face her. "Hmm?"

"You're still holding my wrist," she told him.

Chrom blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry and sorry about Frederick. He can be really uptight sometimes."

"I noticed. What did he mean about connections?" she asked curiously. "Are you some sort of secret agent?"

He laughed. "No nothing as drastic as that," he said as he opened the car door for her.

Robin sat down, putting on her seatbelt pouting. "Why can't you tell me?"

He closed the door and walked to the other side, getting in. He sighed and lifted up his sleeve. Under it was a bluish tattoo. "Does this give you a hint?"

Robin looked at it puzzled. "It's the symbol of Exalt Records, wait, do you work for that company?!"

Chrom laughed again. "No, my sister Emmeryn owns it." He whispered frantically, "Please don't tell anyone."

Robin smiled at him. "Relax, I can see why you'd like to keep that secret."

He started the car and began to drive. "I'm glad you understand. Some people just don't get it."

Robin looked at her palms. "I guess everyone has their secrets."

Chrom looked straight forward at the road. "What about you?"

Robin continued to stare at her hands. "What about me?"

"Do you have a secret?" he said saying each word as though it was obvious.

"I guess, in a way I do," she told him. "I've never told anyone, one person knows about it though."

They pulled up in Robin's driveway and walked towards the front door. Chrom asked, "Do you mind if I stay? Lissa's having some friends over, and I don't want to have to deal them."

"I'm sure Ross won't mind," she answered. Robin was a couple steps ahead of him so she didn't notice his frown.

She opened the door and announced, "You can stop sulking big brother. I'm home!"

Robin heard Ross chuckle from a different room. "I'm in the kitchen. I thought you didn't like me being older than you?"

"It's okay when I do it," she told him casually walking into the kitchen, Chrom walking right behind her. The blue haired man was looking down as he followed her, his hands in his pockets. She noticed the tools scattered all over the floor. "What happened in here?"

"I found our old karaoke machine in one of my boxes, so I decided I would fix it up for tonight," Ross explained.

Robin raised one eyebrow. "You really want weird kids singing karaoke in our house?" Ross frowned. "Chrom's staying here so he doesn't have to go back home and drive here again."

Chrom looked up realizing he had been acknowledged. He waved and muttered a quick, "Hey."

"He can help you with," she started pointing her fingers towards the jumbled pieces on the floor. "All of that," she finished. "I gotta go get ready. She faced Chrom, "Thanks for the ride home."

"Why'd he drive you home?" Ross asked frowning again.

Robin spun around on her heel and narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Because you ditched me," she said slowly emphasizing her words. Then she headed towards her room.

When Robin was out of an earshot, Ross faced Chrom who had sat next to him to help. He shoved his current project towards him, "Fix this… please."

He laughed, "Sure." He began to look through the instructions and put the pieces together. About an hour later (most of the time spent looking for a lost screw) they had finished.

They dragged the karaoke machine into the living room before hearing a high pitched, "ROSS!" coming from Robin's room.

Ross sighed. "Can you go see what her problem is? I've had enough fights with her to last a lifetime."

The blunette nodded. "Sure." He walked over to Robin's room and opened the door. Then he blushed, because Robin was standing there wrapped in only a small towel, a tiny bra dangling from her fingers.

* * *

***gasp* Chrom you pervert! Um… unintentional pervert. **

**I'm sorry this was so late. School starting soon and with school comes sports tryouts. ***_**Sigh***_

**Review Responses:**

**Peppertin: Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**TyrannosaurusRex: I've never tried FemuxGaius either. I can never bring myself to pair Robin with anyone other than Chrom because… because reasons. And Morgan looks absolutely adorable with his dark blue hair!**

**Cheetos: Never doubt RobinxChrom mostly because this author is especially bias …**

**Tcc12374: I had a fangirl moment when I read your review because I love your stories! Sumia's not exactly a mean girl. **

**P.S Ch1 was Robin and Chrom's C support**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

"But, I... You... Oh god, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chrom sputtered out. He was struggling to not look below her face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" Robin yelled. She had dropped the mini bra in her hands and was pointing towards the door.

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait in the kitchen," he told her turning on his heel towards the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ross tapping his foot impatiently.

"What happened?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Chrom lied. He held his breath hoping Ross wouldn't interrogate him. He didn't do well under pressure.

"Women, am I right?" he asked chuckling.

Chrom breathed out. Ross seemed like the over protective type. He laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. "I know, I deal with Lissa twenty-four/seven."

Ross snorted, "She can't be as bad as Robin." He ran a hand through his almost silvery hair. Speaking of Lissa, Ross's snort reminded Chrom of her. Suddenly, a small item hit Ross in the face.

"You idiot!" Robin shouted at her twin brother in a short red dress. "You shrunk my bra!" Chrom noticed the outfit she was wearing was quite restricting, but red dresses certainly did suit her.

Ross's face went pale. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, and you shouldn't mix your laundry with mine!" Then he turned slightly red. "It's not like I wanted to touch your thingamajigs!"

Robin crossed her arms and let out a loud, "Hmph!" Then she turned towards the blue haired man. Narrowing her eyes she growled, "And you need to learn how to knock! You're lucky I had a towel on!"

"Wait he saw you in a towel?!" Ross asked. He also turned to face Chrom. He pointed at his sister, "Go change out of that thing, where'd you even get that?"

"It was a gift from Cherche, now if you'll excuse me I have to go blow dry my hair," Robin said storming off into her room, slamming the door.

Chrom picked up the bra lying on the floor. "How'd you even shrink it this tiny?" he asked laughing.

"Not important, but you wanna know what is?" Robin asked not even waiting for an answer. He narrowed his eyes, "You seeing my sister in a towel." He voice was a low growl and Chrom quickly stopped laughing.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

Ross repeated in a high pitched voice, "It was an accident, I swear!" Rolling his eyes he warned Chrom, "Don't do anything stupid like that again."

Chrom gulped, "O-okay."

* * *

By time Robin was done getting ready most guests had arrived. She stepped outside her room and noticed a group of people sitting in a circle with a bottle. She scoffed, "Spin the bottle, what is this seventh grade?"

In the blink of an eye a gray haired man was by her side holding her hand. With an accent he spoke, "Not the way we play it, dear. Does a beautiful lady such as yourself have an equally beautiful name?"

Robin quickly pulled her hand back. She whispered, "Cut the crap Virion. You and I aren't friends."

Virion frowned and whispered back, "Cherche and I had many relationship problems before we broke up. It was only a matter of time."

Putting on a fake smile she said, "Who said anything about a relationship?" She raised her voice to a normal level saying, "Now, who want to explain the rules of this game to me?"

"The teach'll, uh… teach ya the rules!" A spiky haired blonde shouted out. A man with slightly green hair put his hand on his shoulder.

"Vaike, I think it would be quicker if I explained them." He smiled warmly at the black haired girl. "My name's Stahl."

Robin half smiled at Stahl and sat on her knees next to him. "I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you."

"So Robin, here are the rules. You spin the bottle."

"What, really?" Robin told him sarcastically. "I thought you guys played differently."

"But, after you see who it lands on you roll the dice we have. Whatever number it lands on is the dare they have to do," Stahl pointed out. Then he continued, "1 is to flash the room for two seconds. 2 is to play seven minutes in heaven with whoever spun the bottle. 3 is to sing a song. 4 is truth. 5 is to kiss the spinner. 6 is whatever the spinner wants you to do."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"W-what do you mean that's it?" a girl asked. Robin quickly looked over to see Olivia staring at her.

She smiled, "Hey Olivia, I'm glad you made it." She scanned the area for her brother. She didn't see him so she continued, "Besides, I played way worse things in high school."

Olivia hid her face behind her pink hair as she noticed many people were staring at her. She whispered, "Stop staring!"

Robin rolled her eyes and patted the empty space next to her. "Come sit here Olivia." She looked around the circle of people. "I think I know you all." She pointed at a red haired girl. "Sully, right?"

"Your damn right," she responded.

Robin continued to name everyone in the circle, "Stahl, Vaike, Gregor, Donnel, Kellam, Anna, Nowi, Sumia and Cordelia, right?"

A voice spoke up behind her, "Can I join?"

"Oh, hey Chrom." Robin said.

Cordelia turned red, "C-Chrom?" Since when do you like spin the bottle? I mean, it's not that it's bad or anythi-" she started before Chrom held a hand up to silence her.

"Calm down Cordelia, everyone needs to let loose once in a while."

This only made Cordelia turn redder a she stuttered out, "R-Right."

Vaike groaned. "The Vaike wants to start the game already!"

"Nowi wants to start too!" the girl who looked too young for college called out.

"Okay, I'll go first," Robin said as she spun the bottle. After what seemed like an eternity the bottle stopped and landed on-

* * *

**Not only did I update extremely late but I also left you a cliffhanger... please don't kill me. School started in August for me and I'm also testing out this virtual high school thing, plus I have Cross Country. That is some seriously hard shit.**

**Annyywayy... You review some dares. They can be crazy like Anna and Nowi seven minutes in heaven, but for the sake of the T rating nothing too lemony is going to happen.**

**Also, if your wondering Robin has all 1's for her appearance except for her hair which is black. **

**Review responses:**

**Cheetos: Thanks, I'm actually considering completely changing the A-support but I don't know yet. **

** : Jeez, Men, am I right?**

**Tcc12374: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. **

**Peppertin: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**As always thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them, your all so sweet!**

**Now, drum roll please, I'm thinking about another story. Here's a little hundred word snippet:**

"Dear child, you know the consequences of your actions yet you still repeat them?" Naga's voice flowed freely through the white, endless room.

Robin nodded. "Anything to protect those I love."

The god smiled softly. "If only I had the power to set you free." Then she slowly began to fade saying the words, "I can send you back to the beginning once more. Is this what you want?

Robin felt tears drip down her face. She choked out the words, "Go ahead."

"As you wish." Naga had disappeared at this point. Then all Robin could see was black.

**I think I'll call it Repeater... what do you think?**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


	6. IMPORTANT!

Yes, this isn't an update, and yes this story is going to be discontinued. BUT WAIT! That doesn't mean Robin and Ross's story is going to be lost in time. They're going to high school! I know earlier in the book I said they didn't go to the same high school but the plot for this story is totally rewritten. I'm still planning on making it ChromxRobin and Ross x who ever you guys pick. Please don't kill me! This story had some random story line that I was just making up as I went along, but I actually thought this new one through. I promise no matter how long it takes me to finish the new story I will finish it!

-NotSoGreatGamerGirl


End file.
